I (Beeped) Your Sister
by Lady Braus
Summary: Itachi was going to enjoy the night after the hell he had done to their brothers when he said those four words at them. HanaxItachixTemari
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on my stories, but I wanted to post this up. I was watching Robot Chicken around midnight about a snack cake and what he said not only made me laugh but also a story popped into my head based on those words. It grew in my head so I had to write it. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto or Robot Chicken.**

* * *

In Konohagakure, everyone in the village came to witness the execution of Uchiha Itachi. It took place near the entrance to the village. A group of ANBU ninja had finally caught and brought him back to pay for murdering his clan, with the exception of his brother, Sasuke. As for Sasuke, he was nowhere to be found.

The crowd cheered as their Hokage, Lady Tsunade, stared down at Itachi who was tied in five places. He had two ropes tied around his wrists, two around his ankles and one around his neck. Those ropes were attached to five bulls which were facing in five different directions.

Smacking the whip against the ground, Lady Tsunade silenced the crowd and asked Itachi.

"Any last words, Uchiha?"

It was common fact that whenever someone was about to be executed, they were given that question. It allowed them to speak their mind right before they die.

Itachi shifted his head until he spotted someone. He gazed at the person with those eyes of his. Said person pointed at himself and Itachi nodded. Being calm, Itachi told him.

"I fucked your sister."

Everyone gasped at the words that came out of his mouth. He said it casually like it was no big deal. To the person he said it to, he was not too pleased about it.

One of his friends held him back as he tried to get at Itachi.

"You fucking bastard, I will kill you!"

Itachi smirked at his reaction. He knew it would cause him to act that way for Itachi went through the exact same thing but at another village. It had taken Itachi for a while to escape.

"Calm down, Kiba."

"Let me go, Shino! He's dead!"

Lady Tsunade shook her head at Itachi.

"I can't believe you would say that as your last words. Very well."

With the crack of the whip, she smacked it against the bulls. The animals moved and pulled Itachi apart leaving trails of blood behind them. The crowd cheered at the sight of Itachi's limbs and head detached from his body. Once that was over, everyone went back to whatever they were doing but not before giving Kiba pitiful glances.

Naruto approached him and asked Kiba a question.

"Did he really do that to your sister, Kiba?"

Kiba glared at him and went home.

"What? I just want to know if he did indeed do it."

Lady Tsunade placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. He looked at her.

"Who knows, Naruto. It could be a lie."

Mentally, Lady Tsunade was laughing inside her head.

Later that night, at a hot spring in a different village, two women were relaxing and chatting. Both were going in separate directions where they both met at a fork in the road. They both greeted and shared on what was going on in their villages. Since it was getting late, they decided to spend the night at a hot spring. They were interrupted when someone spoke.

"Hello, ladies."

Both women turned their attention and were surprised to see him. Itachi showed up wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Itachi, is that you? What are you doing here in the woman's section?"

He looked at the woman with two red markings on her cheeks who had spoke to him. Itachi knew who she is.

"Yes, Hana. You were sent on a mission the day before the execution so I made my way to find you."

"I thought you were executed earlier today. How did you managed to escape?"

Itachi then looked at the other woman sitting across from Hana. She had blond hair loose down to her shoulders. He recognized her as the older sister of the Kazekage and the other one who fought against Sasori.

"I used a decoy. The only person to kill me is my brother and no one else."

"So, I take it that right before you were 'executed', you told Kiba that you fucked his sister?"

Hana looked at Temari then back at Itachi.

"You did what, Itachi?"

"He did the exact same thing when he was at Sunagakure. I came home from a mission and both of my brothers demanded if I slept with Itachi. I denied everything. That's when they explained the situation to me. Am I mad? Hell yes!"

Itachi watched as they both stood up with the look of killer intent on their faces.

"You better tell us why on earth did you told them that lie or I will Wind Scythe your sorry ass, Itachi!"

"Better yet, I will use my dogs on you so they can tear you up to shreds!"

Both women were itching to kill him. He responded back at Hana and Temari.

"I did not lie. I told the truth."

Itachi removed his towel and let it drop to the floor revealing himself to them.

"I do not want to live with the fact that I told your brothers those words without actually doing those said words. I was hoping if the both of you can make those words come true for me."

Both women glanced down and raised an eyebrow. Itachi smirked at the faint blushes that appeared on their faces.

"What do you say, ladies?"

Both women calmed down from their anger and Hana turned to Temari.

"Temari, are you in the mood for a threesome?"

She turned to Hana and gave a small smile.

"That is if he can handle the both of us, Hana."

Both women then turned their attention towards Itachi and removed their towels. Itachi was pleased on what he had saw and took a step forward towards them.

He was going to fuck the both of them at once.

* * *

**Who would like to read a threesome between Hana, Itachi and Temari? Stay alert for the next part. XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with this chapter. Let the threesome between Hana, Itachi and Temari begin.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She was the one who initiated the threesome. Hana knew Itachi back in the day and that he could handle anything due to his impressive abilities. When he exposed himself to them, she knew right there that he could handle her and Temari.

Itachi kept his gaze on them as he entered the water. He found their naked bodies to be beautiful. They were waiting to be touched by his rough hands. Itachi admitted that having both women to himself would be the best thing for him. It was time to put that lie and getting their brothers angry even more into action.

When he approached them, Hana was the first to give him a kiss. It felt really good to have his lips on hers. It's not like she had a crush on him but he was Itachi Uchiha. Any female would be stupid not to kiss him even though he was a S-class criminal.

She pulled away to allow Temari to kiss Itachi. Temari shivered and moaned as she felt him lick her lips. Itachi pulled her closer where they began to have a little make out session. As she was busy with his mouth, Hana moved behind Itachi and began to kiss the back of his right shoulder.

Her hands smooth the sides of his body tracing his skin bumping into Temari's hands. She then moved her hands around his waist where they traveled up his stomach and onto his chest. Hana heard her as she fondled one of Temari's left breast. Her other hand went back down until she reached his shaft.

Itachi pulled his head back away from Temari when he felt Hana wrapped her hand around him. He leaned against Hana feeling her jerking him. It came to life in a matter of seconds. Turning his head, Itachi saw her smile. Reaching behind Hana's head with his hand, he brought it forward for a kiss. Hana let go and brought her hand to rest on his stomach.

Not wanting to be left out, Temari traveled down leaving kisses on his chest and stomach before kneeling on her knees. She blushed at his length that was awake from Hana's hand job. Looking up, she saw them in a heavy lip lock. Seeing them distracted, Temari opened her mouth to take him.

Itachi grunted at being covered by Temari. Her hot mouth swallowed him whole and she drew her head away from Itachi only to go forward again. Temari worked on him as she kept up her pace. She then released him and used her tongue to lick his shaft.

Itachi left Hana's lips just to take a peak at Temari. She was currently sucking the head then swirling it around with her tongue. She would spend several seconds rotating. He loved the feeling Temari was doing with her mouth but Itachi wanted her to swallow him again. With his free hand, Itachi grabbed a fistful of her hair and thrust inside Temari's mouth until he could literally feel the back of her throat.

Her eyes widen at the sudden thrust from Itachi, causing her to gag on his member. She shed a few tears as she tried to breathe. Itachi kept her in place as she struggled with him.

"Breathe through your nose and relax, Temari."

She heard Hana's advice and did her best to relax. Only when Itachi petted her head did Temari calmed herself.

His mouth returned to Hana as his hips rocked against Temari's mouth. He felt her tongue flattened out for him. The pressure build up within the depths of his lower stomach and Itachi moved faster toward his climax. Feeling his body tense under her hands, Hana moved and licked his right ear and whispered.

"Do you like it, Itachi? Do you like her doing that to you?"

Hana nibbled at his ear then tugged it with her teeth. She released it before talking to him again.

"Do you believe that Temari is doing a good job? Wait until I use my tongue on you."

Itachi stilled himself when Hana said those words. He came inside Temari's mouth where it was being gulped down the woman's throat. Temari swallowed each load with some of it dribbling down the side of her mouth. When she felt his member ceased spewing his essence, Temari pulled away to get some fresh air.

Hana was glad at how Temari did with Itachi.

"Great job, Temari. Why don't you come up here and relax while I'll finish the rest for you."

Temari nodded at Hana and stood up to switch places with her but not before giving Itachi a taste of himself when she kissed him for just a few seconds. She pulled away and went behind him to allow Hana her turn.

It was just the beginning for those three for they were far, far away from the end of their little threesome.

* * *

**There's more to this, everyone. Bye for now. :)  
**


End file.
